Only Now
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: It had been three years since Uchiha Sasuke left, and every day he and Naruto were writing to each other, but now the time for their reunion has finally come, how will these two hormone driven teens handle it? AU SasuNaru ONESHOT


**Only Now**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto, and in all honesty this idea wasn't my own (See A/N)

**Warnings-** YAOI YAOI YAOI SEX SEX SEX, you have been warned :3

**Summary-** It had been three years since Uchiha Sasuke left, and every day he and Naruto were writing to each other, but now the time for their reunion has finally come, how will these two hormone driven teens handle it? AU SasuNaru

**Authors Note-** YO! Hahahahaha, don't worry I'm working on everything else but I decided that it has been too long since I wrote a pure smut and fanservice fic so here you go :D Ah but before I start I'll let you all know that it was once of my closest friends who came up with the idea (Naruto wants Sasuke back, because he left and it's been three years since he has seen him. They used to have a secret spot and Naruto goes there at the stroke of midnight and Sasuke is there- that is the message he told me), _he _yes_ he_ loves yaoi so I dedicate this story to my bestie Jesse, hope you all like it!

Naruto sat staring blankly at the wall paper in front of him, its bright yellow gradually making his headache worse, but what annoyed him the most right now was Sakura. Yes the pink-haired 'Goddess' that he used to adore, Sakura Haruno. He wanted nothing more than for her to shut up. It had been three years since Sasuke had suddenly disappeared, not a single word to anyone, not even to Naruto- HIS BOYFRIEND! The blonde had naturally been crushed, he barely left the house, barely even ate anything. But he'd gotten over it….. well after he went through a rebellious stage… just because he could.

The blonde looked at his reflection in the mirror across from where he was sitting on Sakura's bed, he thought his new look just made him more sexy, and so did many others. But it just wasn't enough, he wanted Sasuke. His reflection glared at him as he looked at each of his new additions; he had an eyebrow piercing, with an orange stud. Four piercings up his right ear, the one at the top and the one second from the bottom both small hoops, while the others were again orange studs and finally the tongue piercing that he liked to roll around in his mouth whenever he was bored.

But that was just on his face. Once Ino and Kiba had seen his new look they had dragged him out shopping and absolutely splurged on new clothes, mostly consisting of tight jeans and skinnies, leather pants, shoes and jackets and a whole bunch of tight fitting singlets and shirts. He had told them both that he wasn't going to wear any of it, when low and behold he had arrived home and all of his old clothes were 'mysteriously' missing.

Even so, Naruto, once he had settled down enough, had decided to check his mail. And to his complete shock and joy he had found the sweetest good-bye letter ever written. It held promises of Sasuke's return, of his undying love for the blonde, and of his future plans. Naruto had felt so bad about it all, but he decided that it was still the bastards fault for not telling him face to face.

Ah but back to the point at hand. Sakura. Slanting his gaze towards those eyes of emerald green his noticed with dismay that she was still talking. Is this all she invited him over for? Sure he was gay, and he knew what the 'stereo-type' of a 'gay guy' was, but Sakura knew well enough that Naruto didn't match with that at all. Grinding his teeth in frustration he decided to try to listen to what she was saying again, he had tuned out because it had been so centred around Sasuke that he had just given up, Sasuke had kept in touch with him, and only him the entire time he'd been gone- well at least once Naruto replied to his good-bye letter.

"I mean how could he have just up and left?!"

_My pain was one-hundred times worse than yours…_

"He didn't even say good-bye!"

_I heard from him not long after_, Naruto held back the smug grin.

"I mean I know you two were going out and all Naru, but are you sure nothing happened? You didn't say or do anything?" Sakura finally stopped her hour long rant to ask Naruto the same question she'd asked him a thousand times over, and to be honest Naruto was just plain over it, I mean it was always did _you_ do something Naruto? I mean what if it had been Sasuke huh! What then!? Smiling sweetly he stood and dusted his pants, shaking his head in a silent 'no' to her question.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but I have to get home, its getting pretty late" He said kissing her cheek before walking out of the sickeningly bright house. Once outside he took his time to stroll around town, he hadn't really needed to leave but honestly anymore of Sakura's ranting and he would've lost his cool, which was something he rarely did with girls. Looking around again he waved to the occasional passer-by nodding kindly while continuing on his way. It really was getting late, the sun was almost fully set and the moon was full, already casting a silver glow over the streets, dominating the small golden glow of the disappearing sun.

Once Naruto arrived home he dutifully checked his mailbox, which was by now a part of his daily routine, his spirits instantly rising as his eyes land on the signature small card from Sasuke, the white on the envelope seeming to glow in the darkness of the mailbox.

Grabbing the little piece of paper Naruto happily ran upstairs. Flinging open his door and skipping into his lounge-room, collapsing happily on his leather couch, and eagerly tore open the little envelope containing his precious message. Azure eyes scanned the message, than scanned again before widening in disbelief. No. Way.

_Midnight, our special place._

_Sasuke_

Nervous yet brimming with joy Naruto raced to get ready, taking a shower, picking out the right clothes- he settled on a pair of black skinnies, a bright orange shirt and a black leather jacket- and had a quick meal- ramen, what else?- by the time he was completely ready it was already eleven and it took an hour to get to their special place, even if he rushed. Glancing around one last time in case he forgot something he raced out the door, barely able to hold the key still enough to lock the door. Sprinting down the stairs Naruto weaved effortlessly from years of experience through the small district until he finally reached the edge of a vast forest.

Not many entered it because of all the rumours about wild animals, but he and Sasuke had been messing around chasing one another and had ended up deep in the woods when they stumbled across the most beautiful place. Smiling brightly Naruto quickly found the path he and Sasuke had made, that know-one would ever notice unless they knew it was there, and raced down it, jumping roots and logs and splashing through the water puddles. So close, so very, very close now. Finally reaching a big hedge of bushes Naruto pushed through and stood near one of the most beautiful waterfalls he had ever laid eyes on.

The small clearing was cast in tones of silver, white and black. The large rocks that towered well over the height of the ancient trees had crystal clear water flowing smoothly down its face and landing in a small pool that reflected the gorgeous full moon. Such a scene brought back memories of a night on a full moon long ago when he and Sasuke had come here and…. and had s- made love. The memory alone was enough to bring a blush to his cheeks, but when he felt warm arms encircling his waist he barely repressed a shiver, especially when hot breath ghosted over his ever sensitive ears.

"Having naughty thoughts Naru?" The blonde did his best to push down the blush, but it came back tenfold when he turned around and looked at Sasuke, his lover since the age of puberty and his best friend since they could walk. He looked so different yet not different at all. That gorgeous black hair was still worn in the same style, and his clothes were oh-so similar to Naruto's, yet there just seemed to be something different, something he couldn't quite place. Maybe it was just the others aura, he just seemed lighter, happier than usual.

Sasuke smiled at him again, the smile that he knew only he saw, and it made his heart flutter like crazy. It had been so long… Reaching out a shaking hand Naruto softly grasped Sasuke's cheek, pulling the raven closer until their lips were only a breaths apart.

"I love you" Was all he whispered before connecting their lips again. The second they touched it was like a torch had been lit, Naruto's body came to life as he threaded his hands into Sasuke's hair and pulled him closer, the raven didn't hold back, instantly wrapping his hands around Naruto's waist, slowly lowing them to the grass before breaking away for air and leaning his mouth closer to the blonde's earing's, nibbling on the studs before huskily whispering.

"I like the new additions." The way he said it sent shivers of anticipation down Naruto's spine, he could already feel Sasuke's hand sneaking up his shirt, running over his abbs and chest before finally reaching and playing with his rosy nubs, making the blonde arch and gasp in pleasure. He could feel Sasuke smirk against his nipple and he knew the raven was going to run him dry before they even got a proper conversation completed. Damn Uchiha hormones, not that he really minded of course…..

"A-ahhh~!" Naruto couldn't help the loud moan that slipped his mouth as Sasuke suddenly grabbed his crotch, damn it felt good! The raven looked up at him, lust basically pouring out those midnight blue eyes as he reached up and took off Naruto's shirt, quickly disposing of his own before capturing the blonde's soft lips once again.

Naruto instantly wrapped his arms around the raven on top of him, eagerly lifting his hips when he felt his pants being pulled down. He could hardly contain his lust, his carnal desire and need for more. But Sasuke seemed to be riding the same wave length as he as the raven had somehow removed all his own articles of clothing without Naruto's notice and was now grinding their exposed hard-ons together making Naruto arch and moan in pure bliss. Sasuke was rubbing his fingers around Naruto's entrance, and the blonde was again struck with the thought of where he managed to get lube? And when? But all thought was once again washed away when the raven pressed the digit inside, simultaneously biting down on Naruto's exposed neck as he did so.

It wasn't like Naruto had been doing nothing over the entire time Sasuke was gone. I mean they called each other a lot. And when their….. desire, became to much they'd slightly change the *ahem* 'content' of the call. So It wasn't like the blonde hadn't had 'something' 'up there' for the whole time. Moving on, he still realised that his fingers and Sasuke's felt completely different, and not in a bad way.

"Nngg~ S-Sasuke~" He moaned out as the raven added the second and third fingers, obviously eager to continue. Naruto was at the stage when his mind was all but non-existent and obscene sounds of pleasure were tumbling from his mouth non-stop, Sasuke seemed to deem him ready at this point and quickly removed his fingers, quickly positioning himself and locking lips with the moaning blonde once again before he slowly slid in. "Ahh~!" Naruto's blue eyes shot open as he felt himself getting slowly penetrated, ut now wasn't the time for slow 'love' and 'tenderness', they would come later, now was the time to complete it all, to join as one mind, body and soul in an act of carnal bliss and desire.

"F-faster~ Harder~" He moaned loudly, Sasuke only grunting in reply before pulling out and thrusting back in harshly, hitting the blonde's prostate dead-on but pulling out and thrusting back in again, the speed slowly built up and eventually it held o rhythm or order, just animalistic thrusts of instinct and pleasure. Naruto was lost, his eyes clouded in pure bliss as Sasuke pounded into him, pumping his dick at the same frantic pace as their thrusts. The small clearing was filled with the erotic sounds of flesh meeting flesh and sultry moans bouncing off the rock walls. The silver lighting illuminating their tangled bodies, their sweat making them shine and glow on the soft grass of which they lay.

Both were so close to their peaks, and seemed to be able to read the others thoughts as they both lent towards each other and connected their lips in a kiss of pure passion, breaking the kiss as one bit the others neck and the other screamed his lovers name to the world. Their visions exploded with flashes of white and soon they came back to earth, the raven slowly pulling out of the blonde and laying next to him, quickly pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I missed you." He coo's o his lover, who is now snuggling into his exposed chest.

"I missed you more." Was the breathy reply before both of their joyous laughter filled the beautiful clearing.

Yuki- 'kay so I started writing this one some time after I posted my most recent chapter (before this one) and just finished it now (Saturday) anyway, I am working on 'I'm Seme, You're Uke' and 'Two Sides of the Same Coin' but genius takes time XD nah I've just been majorly busy at school with exams and crap like that. But I hope this makes up for my lateness on them!

Any way review ne?

Xx Yuki xX


End file.
